Rising Stars
by TheSortingHatsHorocrux
Summary: Vincent is a Pokemon Trainer setting out on his journey. A crazy piplup, an unwanted rival, and a buneary that won't leave him alone are the least of his worries. Very Loosely based on Gen 4 DawnxOC somewhat. Some Ash Bashing.


Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon, Game Freak, or any other bits of Awesomness.

AN: This idea has been running around in my head since Pearl came out six years ago, and it's november aka National Novel Writing Month, so I thought no time like the present. Rated for cursing and violence later on.

Prologue:

Hall of Legends, 13 years previous, Sinnoh.

The Legendaries came in human form. First to arrive were the three birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

Articuno was dressed an a pale blue dress, she was tall, slender and graceful, her eyes were ice blue and her hair was snow white, she was barefoot and wore a piece of never melt ice around her neck.

Zapdos was dressed in blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it, black combat boots, a camo jacket, spikey blond hair and shocking yellow hair, he was wiry, tall and filled with nervous energy.

Moltres, the youngest of the trio was dressed in a red silk shirt, wore his flame red, orange highlighted hair in a ponytail, had black BDU pants, a black leather jacket, matching combat boots and wore a flame orb around his neck, his eyes were red with orange flecks.

Mew came in the shape of a ten year old girl, dressed in a pink jumper and white t-shirt and pink sandals, her blond hair was in pig tails and she had blue eyes.

Mewtwo, a tall, bulky man of twenty followed his sister, he had blue eyes, blond hair with purple highlights and had was dressed in a purple shirt and black nylon shirt.

The Johto Legendaries teleport in next in a roar of flame, a crash of thunder and lightning and the sound of rain.

Entei was dressed similar to Moltres, exactly the same, his bulky stature, orange eyes and white hair set him apart from the leaner, tall bird legendary.

Raikou was dressed in blue jeans, a blue jean jacket, and a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it, he wore white tennis shoes and had jet black hair, his eyes were the color of storm clouds and he had a lightball on his neck.

Suicune wore a purple sundress and matching sandals, she wore a miracle water on her neck, and hair blue hair was done in a ponytail, her eyes were the color of the ocean, an odd blue green mix.

Ho-oh was a study in colors.

He was a twenty something male who had orange hair, yellow eyes, wore a green silk shirt, white dress pants and matching dress shoes with out socks, somehow that and the firestone on his neck made it all work.

Lugia, where Ho-oh was flamboyant was subdued.

He was ten years old, had Blue eyes, black hair, a white dress shirt, black shoes and a silver wing on his neck. He looked like a child on his way to a Sunday service, not the legendary pokemon of wind and water.

Regirock, steel and ice came after, they had the same build, tall and stocky, yellow eyes and blond hair. all wore the same suit, only different colors, muted brown, gunmetal gray, and light blue. They were aside from the suits, identical.

The Lati couple had yet to make an appearance, as had Rayquazza. The other two weather legendaries were in a deep slumber and Jirachi had closed his third eye.

Deoxys was dressed in red wine colored ball gown and her seaweed green hair was in curls.

Cresselia had refused to leave her island refuge, Darkrai was not welcome at any function because the last time he had attended he put the legendaries in a slumber and tried to take over the world.

Heatran, while considered legendary by Human Standards was not an actual legendaries, and Rotom was to mischievous to even considered being admitted to the counsel, that left the Three Dragons, Shaymin and Arceus.

Palkia was dressed in a purple pantsuit and Dialga was dressed in a blue business suit, both had black hair, and their eye color differed, Palkia's eyes were purple and Dialga's were mettallic blue, both had taken the appearence of severe executive looking types, Male and female, respectivelly.

Giratina, had taken the shape of a scrawny fifteen yearold boy who wore black jeans, a black shirt, matching leather jacket, fingerless gloves and combat boots and purple eyes. All wore their respective orbs around their neck.

Shaymin was dressed comfortably, a blue jean skirt, shirt with a green maple leaf on it, she wore confortable looking sneakers, her green hair was down to her waist and she wore a gracidea flower in it, her blue eyes sparkled and she took the form of a younger teenaged girl.

Regigigas was surprisingly absent, normally if it meant a free meal the Continent Legendary was there first, the fool had probably gotten himself captured by a human again.

Arceus also noticed the three lake pokemon were absent, and the youngest Legendary, Jirachi, was of course in his slumber

_"Curiouser and Curiouser."_ He thought. The beings of Humanity, as the Legendaries referred to them, were normally the mediators of these gathering.

The Unova Legendaries kept their own council, preffering to keep the matters of their land a secret from outsiders. Not that Arceus blamed them, after what happened the last time an outsider was involved in their affairs.

Arceus was dressed in white suit with a yellow tie, his eyes were green and he had black leather shoes, he looked like a thin, rich executive.

They were seated around a long oak table, Arceus sat at the head and the Hoeen end of the table looked conspicuously empty.

"I take it you're the Hoeen representative, Lady Deoxys?"

She nodded her head.

"That is correct Lord Arceus."

"Very Well." Arceus nodded, he would have to have a talk with Rayquazza later, not attending the Summit was dereliction of duty at best.

"Let the 1997th Summit of Legendaries begin!"

That was when the missing legendaries appeared.

Latias entered with a flash of Red and ran across the table to Lord Arceus, she was naked in human form, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Lord Arceus, save us!"  
Arceus lept to his feet as Rayquazza flashed in a pulse of emerald light, he held a naked young man with blue hair by his neck and he threw him across the room and roared.

The youth slid to the ground, blood trickling out of his nose.

Arceus looked at Latias and snapped his fingers, instantly she was dressed in a white robe, as was the blue haired boy, Latios.

"RAYQUAZZA! What is the meaning of this!"

Rayquazza transformed into a older, gray-haired man in a dark green suit.

"I found those two, in human form having intercourse!" The Lati couple had been together for years.

"So."

"She promised herself to me in exchange for freeing him from a Human, I agreed and went to collect my debt." He gave a slimy smile.

"That's not true! You arranged to have him captured by giving one of the humans a Master Ball!" Latias screamed.

"Silence, wench!" Rayquazza thundered.

Latias drew back her fist and punched the air in front of her, releasing a measure of power as she did.

The blast of psychic force flew across the room and slammed Rayquazza backward several feet, he roared out in frustration and raked his hands at her, a bluish purble claw flew outward and would have hit her had Mew not summoned a lightscreen in front of the girl.

"Enough!" Arceus barked.  
"Rayquazza, you have had complete lapse of Judgement or sanity, first skipping the summit, and then pulling this stunt, and giving a human a Master Ball is of the highest offence. I punish you, and your are to be imprisoned in Sky Pillar until which time I deem Neccesary. He waved his hand and the Dragon Legendary vanished in a pillar of white light. He got up from his spot and walked over to the fallen legendary.

"Ho-oh, I may need some of your Legendary Ash." The rainbow legendary nodded and came over to join Arceus.

Arceus spread his hands over the Legendry's prone form and summoned the power of Recover, he projected it outward and white soft light flowed into Latios, who coughed and opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Wonderful."

"Now, what is the meaning of this?"

"We came tonight because we have news. Latias is pregnant. The child was concieved in human form."

Arceus frowned.

"You know what this means, correct?" Mew said.

Latias narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"The child you are carrying is a hybrid, the child of Legendaries, and the child of man. He or she will do great things in their life, but they must choose no later than their eighteenth year what side of their genetics to follow, and that is the shape they will become,"

"What if he chooses to become a pokemon?"  
"Then you will become a Trio, but you must leave the child with a human family, and he must be raised without knowledge of what is to come to pass. You must allow him to mature as a normal child, do you understand?"

The Latis nodded.

"Good, now let's start this meeting."

8 months later.

The Cave of Being, Unova Region.

The Unova Region had long since separated themselves from the rest of the Pantheon, but tonight was a special occasion and allowances had been made.

Latias lay on a bed, the time for the birth of the newest legendary in a thousand years was close at hand.

The delivery was easy on Latias, and the baby came quickly.

The three spirits, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf gathered around the child.

"Child, I bless you with the power of knowledge, may you learn quickly, and may you keep that knowledge forever. May it lead you down your path, wherever that may lead you." The oldest of the spirit legendaries glowed yellow and the gem on his head engulfed the infant in light for a second then slowly stopped.

"Child, I bless you with the gift of emotion, may you feel it around you, may it give you joy, and comfort in pain, and may it help you along the path you walk." Mesprit, the female of the trio said, her eyes glowing.

Azelf, the youngest of the spirits, stood before the sleeping babe.

"Child, I give you the power willpower. May you stand as strong as stone in front of adversity, may you be steadfast as a beacon in a storm and may it help you upon the journey you face.

Latias kissed the child and Latios looked did the same and took him from her arms.

"Give him to a good home my love."  
"I swear it." Latios said and teleported away.

He teleported to the Sinnoh Region. He would have chosen the Hoeen Region to keep a better eye on his child but that was against the rules.

So, he arrived in Twinleaf. He had been scoping this house out for months. They were a good couple, wonderful around each other.

He sat Lation, for that's what they had chosen for the child if he chose to be a Legendary, on the doorstep and left a note, and teleported away.

End of Prologue.

Sorry for the Legendary ness and all that but this had to be posted, next chapter kicks off the actual story.  
Read and Review!


End file.
